1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and a photoelectric conversion device, an electronic device, and the like that use the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as PIN-type photodiodes are generally known. In the PIN-type photodiode, a semiconductor layer is formed on a lower electrode. The semiconductor layer includes, for example, an n+ layer, an i layer, and a p+ layer (all of which are amorphous silicon layers) that are stacked in order from the lower electrode side. The n+ layer is directly formed on the lower electrode. The i layer overlaps the n+ layer. On the p+ layer, an upper electrode is formed. The p+ layer and the upper electrode have their outlines within the outline of the semiconductor layer. When the semiconductor layer is irradiated with light, an electric charge is generated. The p+ layer on the upper side is made small during processing, which suppresses' a leakage current. It is known that, even if an interface between the upper electrode and the p+ layer is made small, the leakage current is not sufficiently suppressed when the p+ layer extends over the entire surface of the i layer.
JP A-2011-77184 is an example of related art.
Images are expected to be captured in higher resolution in the future. Higher resolution requires downsizing of a photodiode. In the photodiode, a downsized semiconductor layer increases the influence of a leakage current. Further suppression of the leakage current is desired.